


Evaporated

by Rilme_Caatl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilme_Caatl/pseuds/Rilme_Caatl
Summary: Summary: Rilme Kenobi is back in her quarters at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant during a brief lapse in fighting during the Clone Wars.
Kudos: 1





	Evaporated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars, as much as I wish I did. All OCs in the story ( Just my character, Rilme.) were either made by me, my sister or both of us.
> 
> This is based off of something that happened in real life. Just not to me.
> 
> Also, unless it says otherwise, all stories are apart of my sister’s AU.

Evaporated…

Thirty year old Rilme Kenobi grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. Then she grabbed a container of chicken pot pie filling that she had made so she wouldn't have to eat the crust, (A/N: If you don't know what chicken pot pie is, look it up. I don't like the crust, but I absolutely love the filling.) and placed it on the the counter next to the bowl.

She grabbed a spoon and started to fill the bowl. Once it was almost full, she put the spoon down and picked the bowl up and brought it to the microwave.

Putting it in she set the timer to one minute and hit start before leaving to get some water.

One minute later…

The microwave beeped signaling that her food was ready. She quickly walked over to the microwave and opened the door.

Ten seconds later…

"This is all your fault," she said to the bowl as she looked through the missing bottom at the mess in the microwave. "Just cause I haven't used you in a while doesn't give you a right to lose your bottom and make a mess all over the the microwave."

When she had opened the microwave she was greeted with the sight of her food all over the microwave and the bottom of the bowl completely evaporated.

She set the bowl down and glared at the bowl, "You're going to have to find a way to clean the microwave without my help," she said continuing to glare at it.


End file.
